


Psycho-Pass Promt-a-thon

by respectableflourish



Series: Multi-fandom Prompt-a-thon [3]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Other, chapters tagged individually, tags and further pairings to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectableflourish/pseuds/respectableflourish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One prompt per chapter - multiple pairings and scenarios - warnings in the notes for your convenience!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Psycho-pass prompts

Welcome to the Psycho-pass portion of this challenge, please enjoy!


	2. Makishima and Choe - Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers(?) for mid to end of series - Makishima doesn't do 'grief'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Grief/Mourning, Canon typical violence, Some things can't be replaced.

The way the doll's thigh tears under his hands isn't justice - it should be - but this thing has become far greater than any of them and the concept of justice is as distant and ephemeral as starlight.

 

Justice would be revealing the whole plot to the world - but this isn't justice. 

 

it's not even satisfying, 

but it's something.

 

The way flesh gives way to carbon and wire and viscera isn't revenge - that would denote that something important has been taken in the first place.

 

It isn't what he wants.

 

The crack and wheeze of words, of silicone organs hemorrhaging isn't what he needs.

 

It's not the murmur of conversation in the small hours, or the brush of a hand through his hair as he dozes.

 

It's not the easy patter of keys

 

or quiet laughter

 

or unquestioning loyalty 

 

or the warmth of companionship that he's gone to great pains to maintain.

 

It's none of those things,

but it's something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /clutches my heart/ I wasn't ready for this part of the story either. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Kougami and Ginoza - Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kougami isn't a man that regrets much... but sometimes he wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Angst, Kougami POV, Canon Typical Violence, someone please hit these boys.

All it takes is one wrong turn, one look, one endless moment; staring into the grotesque tableaux Sasayama has become and Kougami thinks,

 

_It's over._

 

There's an odd relief that comes with the clouding of his hue.   
The anxiety he's been tactically ignoring, is gone, replaced by a sense of lethal calm; a certainty that now nothing stands between himself and the still unknown, but visible specter of his friends killer. 

His obsession grows and though, technically, Kougami's freedom has been revoked, few aspects or his day to day life change.

All except one.

He's always been married to his job and now he no longer even needs the illusion of looking after himself, but there's a greater cost than he ever imagined.

 

Ginoza.

 

There's a line that's been drawn in the sand between them and not by Kougami's hand, 

one that he never expected. 

He never imagined that clouding his hue would throw up a smoke screen between them to.

 

Everything else aside, he's committed to his fall, to his goal, but at night, with the sheets beside him remaining cold, Kougami wonders.

Was it worth it?

 

Was it worth _this_?

 

The next night is spent on his couch.

 

And the night after that.

 

He doesn't bother with the bed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the regret train!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
